Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to a computer-readable storage medium storing a program to be installed in an information processing apparatus, which is capable of communicating with a printer. Specifically, the present disclosure is related to a technic to determine a setting option selectable through a user interface in the information processing apparatus. p Related Art
An information processing apparatus capable of communicating with another device, such as a printer, may process data according to various types of settings and may accept the settings for processing the data through a user interface provided by an application program or a printer driver. Between the information processing apparatus and the device, a plurality of processing channels to process the data there-through may be established. For example, an information processing apparatus may analyze whether print data was generated through a processing channel composed of Win32 application program and GDI (Graphic Device Interface) printer driver or through a processing channel composed of WinFX application program and XPS (WML Paper Specification) printer driver, and the information processing apparatus may accept different settings depending on the processing channel.